Megs First Party
by Ferrari91169
Summary: About Meg, Brian and Stewie tricking Lois to get into a party. BTW Sorry for the long.....very long update. Just didn't have a computer for a while, and then I had to find the documents. Just found them yesturday. ENJOY! New Chapter as soon as possibl
1. Part One

Family Guy – **"Meg's First Drive"**

**Description and Disclaimer – **Meg is driving to her first party, and makes new friends.

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own any of the "Family Guy" characters in this story nor the Flashback song.

_Setting: _Meg is At School

Ashley: So are you going to the party?

Brittney: Totally! I mean everyone's invited.

Ashley: I know, isn't it awesome.

Meg: Alright! I get to go to my first party.

Brittney: What!!!

Meg: You just said everyone's invited, and Josh said I could come anyway.

Ashley: Yea Right, you have never even talked to him.

Meg turns around with slight frown on her face, and whispers "I wish I could just die"

Bell Rings

_**(Theme Song Starts)**_

_New Setting: _Hallway

Josh: Hey Meg you still on for the party?

Meg: ye……….

Ashley: Are you kidding

Josh: No Ash, I'm Serious! Man you sure did have guts at the Spring Break party on MTV Meg.

Meg: Than………

Ashley: Josh I am dumping you. Right here, and right now.

Josh: What the hell for?

Lois enters school

Ashley: You asked that bitch out.

Josh: No I…….

Lois: Meg!!!! No one calls my daughter a bitch.

Lois Slams Ashley in the Face

Josh: Oh My God

Meg: Mom you always ruin everything good that happens to me

Meg runs out of school"

Lois and Josh: Meg…..Wait

Lois: Shut up you Prick.

Runs after Meg

Josh: What a Bitch

_New Setting: _Outside

Lois: Meg Honey what's wrong?

Meg: Everything. You just ruined my chances with Josh.

Lois: What's the big deal? There are tons of kids here that like you. Like Larry…….

Meg: The Loser

Lois: What about Greg……

Meg: The geek

Meg Starts to pout

Lois: Well there is always

Meg In tears

Meg: Don't even go there.

Lois: I'm sure Josh still likes you.

Meg: Mom you just punched his girlfriend.

Lois: Oh, Well uh (chuckles softly) not that hard right.

Meg: Mom she's going to be hospitalized. Just take me home.

Meg and Lois get in car

Fades out for Commercial


	2. Part Two

Fades In from Commercial

_New Setting: _Home

Brian: Hey Lois, what's her problem?

Lois: She just lost a date.

Brian: Oh, you mean that party that's going to have martinis?

Lois: It isn't catered.

Brian: No, and I, I um….am going to it.

Lois: Oh! I needed you to watch Stewie tonight.

Brian: Oh, well, can't Meg do that. She doesn't really have anything better to do.

Lois: Sorry Brian, I am taking her out, but I can find someone else to watch……

Brian: No no, I will be fine, you go.

Lois: Are you sure?

Brian: Yea

Peter walks in

Megs walking down stairs

Peter: Hey Brian you still going to the party with me and the guys?

Meg: What! Dad is even going to the party, I'm such a loser

Runs up Stairs pouting

Peter: God, what's her problem?

Brian: She can't go to the party like me.

Lois: Brian is going to stay home and watch Stewie

Stewie shoot arrows right when Lois bends over

Stewie: Damn You!!

Lois: Here is a Martini

Brian: Gee, thanks Lois

Stewie: Mother, change me.

Lois Walks off with Stewie to change him

Peter: So you're stuck doing chores.

Brian: Yep

Peter: Wow, so I guess you won't win?

Brian: Probably not Peter

Peter: So can I have the money you bet? You know to give it to whoever wins.

Brian: You, you would just keep it.

Peter: Oh Crap, how did he know?

Brian: Peter I am right here

Peter: Did I say that out loud, it was supposed to be a thought.

Brian: Yea, you uh…said it out loud.

Peter: Oh Crap

Brian: That too

Oh Crap

Fades to Commercial


	3. Part Three

Fades In from Commercial

_New Setting: Living Room_

Brian: Hey Stewie

Stewie: What, you grotesque dog

Brian: I'm going to watch you tonight

Stewie: Damn you. I don't need a canine watching me. Who put you up to this?

Brian: Lois

Stewie: Someday I will kill that bitch.

Brian: But hopefully not soon.

Stewie: Why in bloody hell not?

Brian: I would always have to take care of you.

Peter: Hey Brian I'm going to the party. Sure you don't want to ditch Lois?

Stewie: Shut up Fatma………wait a party?

Brian: Yea, I'm not going I am stuck here with you

Stewie: Are you an ass? This is the perfect time to get Stewie and the Cowtones back together.

Flash Back Starts – Stewie "Warm out today, warm yesterday, even warmer today. Met her on my CB said her name was Venie sounded like an Angel come to earth" Cowtones "come to earth" Stewie "When I went to meet her, man you should have seen her twice as tall as me three times the Girth" Cowtones "Three times the Girth" Stewie "My fat baby loves to eat" Cowtones "Loves to eat" Stewie "A big ol' Buddha belly and her breast swing past her feet" Stewie "My fat baby loves to eat, My big ol' fat ass baby loves to eat." – **Song from episode "To Love and Die in Dixie" Aired November 15, 2001 **

Flash Back Ends

Peter: The good old days.

Brian: Yea when we were Sheriffs

Peter: Yea, well got to go.

Lois: Hey Brian, it turns out I have to go to my Moms she is really sick. Sorry

Brian: Oh, its fine.

Lois: You Sure

Brian: Yea, I mean you know me and Stewie had plans.

Stewie: Yes, if I can just round up the Cowtones

Lois: What do you mean Stewie?

Brian: He, he, he, he………...…

Falls on Floor drunk

Lois: Brian, are you ok? I only gave you one Martini.

Stewie: Yes Mother but the Damn dog made 20 more.

Lois: Oh Great.

Stewie: Oh well.

Meg: I will watch them mom

Lois: Oh, thanks a lot Meg.

Meg: Ok mom you should get going.

Lois: Ok, call me when Brian gets up. Your Dad will be home in a little while ok.

Stewie: Yes, now leave woman.

Lois Leaves to get on bus

Brian gets Up

Brian: Ok, did she leave the keys?

Meg: Yea, are you ready to go?

Stewie: Damn you, no we aren't. We have to get my band.

Meg: As long as I get to drive.

Brian: That was the deal.

Meg: Lets go party.

Fades out for commercial


	4. Part Four

Fades in from commercial…

Meg: Ok, Everyone ready?

Brian: Yea, I think so.

Stewie: Alright then lets get to it, Dixie isn't that far away

Brian: Dixie?

Stewie: Well, where the bloody hell do you think the cowtones are, Hollywood.

Meg: I'll go back to Dixie, everyone like worships me…haha

Stewie: Alright then, here we are, the car seat.

Meg: Aw, how cute your going to use your car seat all by yourself.

Stewie: What the bloody hell did you say

Meg: I said …….

Stewie: I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID. Anyway this seat is not for me, it is for you, your going to need it.

Brian: Alright then is everyone ready yet?

Meg and Stewie: Yea

Brian: Then start the damn car

Meg: Yea, uh, ok.

Stewie: Do…Do you know what your doing?

Meg: Yea, its just the last time I drove was with dad, and all he told me was to race.

Brian: Oh great.

Stewie: I know, why the hell didn't we know about this?

Brian: Well…I could drive.

Stewie: You…Drive…No, let me. I remember driving Quagmires trailer….you remember that, huh brian…you remember…the time I drove….huh.

Brian: Yea, do you want to shut up?

Meg: Can we get to the party already

Brian: Let's walk.

Meanwhile……

Peter: Wow, this party is freakin sweet. God I'm so freakin wasted. Is that a stripper, or am I hallucinating.

Meanwhile…….

Lois: Hello, sir do you know when this bus is going? It seems like this is the wrong way.

Man: Hmmm…where are you going…and how much do you cost.

Lois: Excuse Me!

Man: Every woman that comes on this bus is a prostitute, we beat those who aren't

Lois: Oh, hehe….umm….I think I am on the wrong bus

Man: You sayin you ain't a prostitute.

Lois: No, but I am very expensive…$2500.00 a minute.

Man: Oh, that is expensive, but there are a lot of people rich on this bus, you know…the ones that are old…can't get it up no more without someone like you.

Lois: Oh well I am going to get off now.

Man: Ok goodbye.

Lois: Hi, can you tell me where this bus is headed

Bus Driver: Yes, Chicago

Lois: Oh god I am on the wrong bus.

Bus Driver: Well, there ain't no getting off for another 150 miles, then I will let you off.

Lois: Well, I am going to stay right here next to you, ok

Bus Driver: Oh, I see, trying to give an old man a stiffee, well I am on the job, but if you want to stop now that's fine

Lois: No no that isn't what I meant. I'll just wait

Bus Driver: Suit Yourself

Meanwhile…..

Brian: Allright where at the party

..in the background…..My fat baby loves to eat, a big ol' buddha belly and her breasts swing past her feet……..

Meg: Alright my first party.

Stewie: alright then let's go.

Fades out to commercial……


	5. Part Five

Fades in from commercial…

Stewie on stage with microphone.

Stewie: ok, ok it is ready for Stewie and the cowtones.

Stewie "Warm out today, warm yesterday, even warmer today. Met her on my CB said her name was Venie sounded like an Angel come to earth" Cowtones "come to earth" Stewie "When I went to meet her, man you should have seen her twice as tall as me three times the Girth" Cowtones "Three times the Girth" Stewie "My fat baby loves to eat" Cowtones "Loves to eat" Stewie "A big ol' Buddha belly and her breast swing past her feet" Stewie "My fat baby loves to eat, My big ol' fat ass baby loves to eat." – **Song from episode "To Love and Die in Dixie" Aired November 15, 2001**

Crowd: Yea, Go, Alright

Music Agent: Hi, Stewie is it? I saw you up there tonight, and you were like a star. I would like to sign you to Jibe Records.

Stewie: Wow, this calls for a sexy party.

(Sexy Party takes Place)

Stewie: Ok ok, girls you were awesome. Ok, so now what are we talking?

Music Agent: I could offer you a lot of money, and also 10 minutes of free air time.

Stewie: Air Time

Stewie talking to himself – "This is the time, I will be able to control everybody over t.v., I have to ready my device, I I have waited so long, and (says aloud) I will finally take over the world, and be able to kill…."

Music Agent: Yea, umm…

Stewie: Oh, sorry…that was….uh…just me….thinking about my uh……new song…yea my uh…new song. Not world domination or anything.

Music Agent: Ok, good so we have a deal.

Stewie: Alright

Meanwhile……

Lois: Thank you so much

Bus Driver: Yes, is this all you need then, to be here in Providence, Rhode Island.

Lois: Yes, you see my mom she is really sick.

Bus Driver: Oh, sorry to hear that.

Lois: Yea, me to, me and Meg were going to go have some fun like we did at spring break.

Bus Driver: Well good luck with your mother

Lois: Thank you

(Lois Walks Away)

Meanwhile…..

Peter: Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Batman….OH OH, Quagmire watch this. Hey hey have you ever done it with a real man.

Man: OMG, You Pervert

Peter: What are you talking about baby.

Man: You, you think I am a girl….It worked, my operation did work, and everyone notices I am a girl, and not a man

Peter: Wait, you used to be a man, eww get off. Quagmire that guy just hit on me, he just came up and he was like hey you wanna know what a real man is like.

Cleveland: Oh, that's just wrong.

Peter: Hey, when the hell did you get here?

Meg: Dad

Peter: Meg

Cleveland: Quagmire

Quagmire: Stewie

Brian: Cleveland

Stewie: Brian

Cowtones: Fat Baby

A Long Quietness…..

Peter: Oh, I get it, that's hilarious.

Quagmire: Hey Brian you made it.

Brian: Yea, I guess I did didn't I.

Quagmire: So Meg you 18 Yet?

Meg: No, why?

Peter: Hey, you trying to hook up with my daughter?

Quagmire: No, I was just….

Peter: Damn right you are…she needs a boyfriend, and you would be perfect, rather a friend than a stranger date her ha ha ha…..(falls down drunk)

Girl: Oh, Jeff I can't wait till we get home and you show me how to use a stick shift.

Quagmire: Giggity

Brian: Hey, oh come on, oh my, no way man

Kid: Put your pants on

Quagmire: Hey, Shut Up!

Meanwhile…..

Lois: Why doesn't anyone answer the phone? Mom, do you mind if I go home? I mean you aren't sick, and the kids might need me.

Lois's Mom: Oh, so you can't spend time with me?

Lois: No, it's not that at all, I just….

Lois's Mom: Fine just leave me.

Lois: Fine I'll stay ten more minutes, but that's all.

Lois's Mom: To bad, I was going to through you a party, a stripper and all.

Lois: Well, I don't want him to have to leave….he needs the money right…so I can stay….at least until the stripper is gone.

Lois's Mom: Yes, you wouldn't want him to lose his job.

Lois: Yea, (cackles)

Back at the party…….

Meg: Hey Josh, what's up?

Josh: Meg, OMG you made it, I mean….I didn't….you know expect you to come after today.

Meg: Oh well, that's cool, I'm here so we can hang out.

Girl walks over

Meg: Right?

Girl: Salut je suis la nouvelle fille. Je suis venu ici de la France.

**Translation: Hi I am the new girl. I came here from France.**

Meg: Um…ok then.

Josh: She's French, I can only understand some of what she says, but (whispers to Meg) I think she's an easy one, if you know what I mean.

Girl: Josh a dit que nous allions aller complètement ce soir. Semble sexy ne fait pas il. Bien que je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr qu'il signifie. **Translation: Josh said that we were going to go all the way tonight. Sounds sexy doesn't it. Although I am not quite sure what it means.**

Meg: Ok, well have fun.

Josh: Oh we will.

Josh and Girl giggle

Someone in the croud screams "HE'S GOT A GUN" a shot is heard.

Me: So how is it so far? FYI, I have not forgotten Chris, he will be in the next chapter. The next chapter should come soon, and I am sorry for the time lengths between times I submit chapters. R & R please? Tell me if I should continue, and tell me what I need to fix? Next chapter due: 12/10/05, at least. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Part Six

Ok, this is the final chapter, and I hope you like it. If you don't please tell me what you didn't like about it so I can fix it in the future. Enjoy!

Someone in the crowd screams "HE'S GOT A GUN" a shot is heard.

Peter gets up from the floor

Peter: What the hell was that?

Meg: I don't know.

Brian: Oh my god, over there someone is on the floor.

Kyle: Oh my god he killed Kenny

Girl 2: You Basturd, he was my boyfriend. (Falls over Kenny crying)

Principal: Who has the gun?

Boy 2: Over there, that fat kid.

Principal: Christopher Griffin, I NEVER!

Chris: It, wasn't me it was Doug

Meg, Peter, Brian and Stewie make a scared face: NO!

Principal: Whose Doug

Chris: He's my Zit.

Principal: He's your (Laughs) Zit (Laughs Harder)

Doug(Zit): What's so funny.

Principal screams like a girl.

Neil Goldman: I've got the Acne Cream (Tosses it to Chris)

Doug(Zit): Don't do it fat ass. You'll be sorry.

Chris: I'm not scared of you.

Evil Monkey Comes Out

Chris: I am in no mood you ape, it's time to kill Doug.

Chris puts the cream on the zit

Doug(Zit): NOOOO!

Doug disappears

Principal: Let's party

Girl 2: What about Kenny, he shouldn't have died.

Peter: God, you girls and your boyfriends.

Chris: I'm just glad Doug is gone.

Brian: Yea, a ha ha ha ha. Falls on floor drunk

Meg: I don't have a date.

Stewie: Well, how about Kenny over there, you can't kill him. Ha Ha Ha. Brian Hi-5 Brian..Hey Dog.

Brian: I love you too.

Stewie: Well this is disturbing isn't it.

Joe: I heard a shot, where's the perp.

Quagmire: Oh, it's a little to late, he's dead already.

Joe: Oh, well I'm going to have to break this party up for being uncatered.

Principal: Um…I'll cater.

Joe: Allright then, LETS DO THIS!

(Joe starts dancing on the floor)

Lois walks in.

Lois: What the hell is this.

Meg: Oh no, mom's here.

Brian: Hi, mommy a ha ha ha ha.

Stewie: Damn!

Lois: What the hell are you guys doing here.

Chris: Doug came back and I had to kill him.

Lois: I'm talking about Brian. I thought you were watching the kids.

Brian: Oh God….I…Have kids….with you…was I good babe.

Lois: BRIAN!

Peter: Lois don't yell at Brian.

Meg: Mom, why is there boxers on you, and a condom?

Lois: Oh, Well…uh…Long story you don't wanna know.

Quagmire: But I do…Giggity.

Peter: Lois, how could you. I want a divorce.

Meg, Chris, and Stewie: Huh.

Lois: Fine, fat ass I never liked you anyway.

Peter: Fine

Lois: I'm gonna have sex with the first guy I see

(looks away and sees Quagmire)

Quagmire: GIGGITY GIGGITY

Lois: I'm going home

Quagmire smiles

Lois: ALONE

Quagmire: but i….

Lois walks out

Meg: Dad, your not getting a divorce right.

Peter: Of, course not…me and your mom will just have make up sex, like always.

Chris: Good, cause I don't wanna have to go to a new home.

Stewie: Let's Party!

Stewie "Warm out today, warm yesterday, even warmer today. Met her on my CB said her name was Venie sounded like an Angel come to earth" Cowtones "come to earth" Stewie "When I went to meet her, man you should have seen her twice as tall as me three times the Girth" Cowtones "Three times the Girth" Stewie "My fat baby loves to eat" Cowtones "Loves to eat" Stewie "A big ol' Buddha belly and her breast swing past her feet" Stewie "My fat baby loves to eat, My big ol' fat ass baby loves to eat." – **Song from episode "To Love and Die in Dixie" Aired November 15, 2001**

Fades out to credits……

Me: So how was it? Should I add to be continued, or did it end good this way? Please R&R and tell me what you think, what I should add or get rid of. Thanks


End file.
